twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Twilight Saga Wiki
Use this page to discuss design and content changes to the Main Page. For general wiki discussion, please visit the Community Portal. ---- New Main Page Design You can see the draft for the new Main page design here User:Scarecroe/sandbox. The goal is to put more images on key characters and links to more of the movie related content. Please Leave any comments or votes for if you want to adopt this page here. angies (talk) 19:28, 13 November 2008 (UTC) Wikia Spotlights This wiki should be submitted for wikia spotlights. Everyone I know is talking about these books. Wikiaspotlight and Welcome Message This wikia should definately be considered for Wikia Spotlight. Also, I've made a couple of contributions to this wikia, how come I haven't gotten a Welcome Message? You can create one here. Pirakafreak24 ( Leave a Message ) I can sing! Ha!. 03:16, 4 October 2008 (UTC) free exerpt on iTunes There is a free 40min clip on iTunes of the first book of Twilight. Its unabridged and free. -- JackSkellingtonfreak24 (PF24) ([[User talk:Pirakafreak24| Talk to me ]]) The Nightmare Before Christmas is the Greatest Movie EVER!!!!!!!!!!!!! 00:47, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Error on the Main Page It says 2008, not 2009! was here!]] Jesus loves you so he died for you! :) :) TALK 19:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) There is a misspelling on the Main Page, I believe the word it "talks" not "talkes". was here!]] Jesus loves you and he died for you! :) :) TALK 02:45, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Singers whenvampires have singers(certain people which blood smells/tastes best Volturi use this,example:Bella)are they the oppposite gender? What I mean is, is a female vampire's singer a guy? is a male vampire's singer a girl? (Like Bella and Edward ANSWER: I shouldn't think so, because feeding doesn't have anything to do with vampire partners. Edward was just unlucky that he fell in love with a singer! ANSWER: Why does someone's partner have to be opposite gender? bella's diary shoud we add the www.bellasdiary.com stuff to our pages--beCoool talk with the cooolmister 12:01, 30 June 2009 (UTC) twilight twilight is the best movie.i just cant wait for New Moon. Dandielion 14:56, 26 June 2009 (UTC)Dandielion What a movie Wolfmin 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC)Does any body know who the voice of the the chick is? Wolfwebs MoviesHostingTwilight Wolfmin 17:30, 21 July 2009 (UTC) New Jane thumbnail A picture of Dakota Fanning as Jane has been leaked: It's time somebody made a new thumbnail for Jane! Updated Eclipse Movie Cast Along with director David Slade, several new actors are joining the TWILIGHT family including Bryce Dallas Howard as Victoria, Xavier Samuel as Riley, Catalina Sandino Moreno as Maria, Jack Huston as Royce King, Julia Jones as Leah, BooBoo Stewart as Seth, and Jodelle Ferland as Bree. From http://tinyurl.com/m2mw5w What's new Could you update the "What's new" section with information about the recent Access Hollywood TV spot/Trailer? Thanks Tangeled Web Weaver 21:07, October 22, 2009 (UTC) :Done. TagAlongPam (talk) 03:53, October 23, 2009 (UTC) www.bellasdiary.com we shoud add the http//www.bellasdiary.com stuff to our pages tell me wat yui think on my talk page-- ᄃӨӨӨᄂ31 ҂ Talk to me talk to the superhero 03:55, November 7, 2009 (UTC) Template colors Whoever did the colors for these templates should get a thump on their head * * * * * Do you think that everyone that visits this wiki has super strong eyes?. You can't read anything in the infobox because its too dark and you have to highlight it with a mouse before you can read it. Not sure if this has any effect on some other skin but is definitely ugly on monobook..Please fix it ...--Cometstyles 12:43, November 26, 2009 (UTC) Check out the upgraded rich text editor! Good morning! Today we are releasing an upgrade to the rich text editor. We've upgraded the core engine which has resulted in many improvements and an overall more stable editing experience. Here are a few of the highlights: * Much faster loading of the edit window. * Images and videos will now use built-in browser drag and drop functionality which is much more reliable. * Reworked article parsing which results in fewer spacing and formatting changes in underlying wikitext. * Advanced code (e.g. templates and parser tags) will be represented by a puzzle icon in edit mode - hover over them to see more info. We are excited to release this editor and are looking forward to hearing your feedback. If you come across a bug, strange behaviour or have a question please post it here or on the Central Wikia blog post. We will be working around the clock over the next week to ensure a smooth transition. If you would like to sandbox test the editor, you can use my personal test wiki - kirkburn.wikia. (If you do, please use new pages, and play nice!) Thanks, Kirkburn (talk) 13:29, December 9, 2009 (UTC) Vandal Proposal I would like to formally propose that we alter the rules of this site. I love the Twilight Saga and am getting sick of the people who have no lives and so come here to mess with us. I suggest we alter the rules to make it so only REGISTERED FANS can alter the pages. This way we can track down the people who mess with our pages/hard work and dole out the appropriate punishments. --Kmanwing 23:22, December 14, 2009 (UTC)Kmanwing Olympic Coven I was reading the first book and came across something intersting. We call them the Olympic Coven because they live near Olympia. But Bella says spacifically that she has to travel to Olympia or Seattle to find a good bookstore. So I prepose that we change the title to The Forks Coven, because they dont live in Olympia... --Kmanwing 03:26, January 1, 2010 (UTC)